There are a variety of applications where a device has a housing with electrical circuitry therein, and is used in an environment that includes exposure to one or more environmental conditions such as dust, grease, moisture, snow, pressurized water, high humidity, or temperature extremes. It is often necessary to provide an electrical connector that is electrically coupled to the circuitry within the housing, and that is accessible from externally of the housing. It is desirable that fluids, moisture and/or environmental contaminants be prevented from entering the housing through or adjacent the connector. Although pre-existing techniques for providing a sealed electrical connector have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.